My Wonderlandiful World: Lizzie's Tale
by The-Mighty-Pen418
Summary: It has been a few months after everyone's memories had been erased of the Jabberwocky's invasion. Nightmares that seem too real to be fake haunt the Princess of Hearts. A brave prince is there to help her through her troubles, but when she can remember things about him that he cannot, can she help her heart from jumping out of her chest? Rated T, just in case. New chapters soon.
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: I do not hold any legal rights toward Ever After High or the characters. It all belongs to Mattel. I am simply just a fan, expressing my love for the series.**_

_**This story takes place a few months after the events of the third book.**_

Friends are one R away from fiends

Avoid friends at all costs

Also anyone to whome the R does not come naturally

(pirates are okay)

Those were the words written on the card. One of the cards in my "Daily Deck of Instructions" that my mother had given me before I left Wonderland. Ahh, Wonderland. A beautiful place that made absolutely no sense to most, but made all sense to me. Sadly, the land was poisoned and sealed off. Now I have to live here, in Ever After, a place that made so much sense, it was maddening. Which, usually wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't the annoying kind.

I sighed and put the card back in my purse. Walking out of my dorm, top lip stiff and head held up high, I headed toward the castleteria, to eat breakfast. I did my best not to let my tiredness show as I passed student after student. I did not sleep well, that night, like I had a pea under my mattress. No. It was because I had a nightmare. A very specific nightmare that had been repeating itself for about a week. It was so clear, so vivid, that it almost felt real. A beast from my home, known as the Jabberwock, haunted these frightful dreams, where a battle of epic proportions would ensue within Ever After High. All the students of EAH were turned into nonsense and it made me FEEL things. Like sadness, despair, fear and longing. I have no idea why the "longing" feeling was strong in there. It was strange. Like I wanted to save those that were affected by the Jabberwock's non-sensical magic, as if I considered them my friends. The notion of that doesn't even make me shudder like I assumed it should.

After recieving a bowl of sweetened porridge in the breakfast line, I sat at a table, alone, like usual. It's not really strange for me to be alone, but it was strage for me to actually feel lonely. Luckily, someone was there to save me from myself.

"Yarr! How be the lovely Princess of Hearts, this fine mornin'?" Daring Charming, the most popular and loved prince in school, said as he sat next to me.

I let a ghost of a smile show on my face. This boy was one I could truly call a friend, among a few others. He didn't judge me for my Wonderlandian tendancies, and even complied his best with the pirate rule. I held my head up high and proud,"Off with your head!"

He chuckled, a thing that didn't happen often,"Hello, to you, too, Lizzie." He set down his porridge and took a bite of the sausage that was also on his tray,"Why do you look so tired?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him or not. Considering he's my companion, I decided to tell him,"I haven't been getting much sleep, as of late..."

This is when I expected the questions to roll on in, and, as if I was psychic, they did,"Why?"

"I have been wondering about six impossible things," I decide to express myself creatively,"Will I ever get to get to go back to my home in Wonderland? Will I ever get to be a queen? Does bumbleberry tea taste like bumble bees? Is my mother's advice the truth? Why am I having these night frights? And... How do I make them stop?"

Daring took a moment to look away from his hand mirror, to which I rolled my eyes at, and spoke,"It seems to me that you have to much on your mind. How about we try to figure them out one by one?"

"We?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Indeed." He spoke proudly,"It is my job, as a prince, to help maidens in distress! Even if that distress is not caused by a ferocious beast."

Little did he know, that was exactly what this whole thing was about.


	2. Chapter 1

**_I'm not making Maddie or Kitty able to hear Lizzie's narration. It seems like too much work._**

Damn that school bell. I had not been able to finish talking to Daring because I was cut off by that wretched beast. It was already mid-day and I was walking out of my Kingdom Management class, heading down the hall. I honestly didn't know if I was even prepared to tell anyone about my nightmares. But, like he said, we'll solve my problems one at a time.

I approached my locker and opened it, switching out my current books with the ones for the next class. I thought about the disturbing dreams and the other impossible things on my mind. It was all so much of a jumble, I was getting a headache. I closed my locker and leaned against it. The images of my nightmares still flashed in my mind and I tried to drown them out by thinking of ways to solve my other impossible things.

As I groaned and rubbed my forehead, I spotted Maddie nearby, having herself a tea party in the middle of the hall, using one of her portable tables. Feeling a bit of relief strike me, I shut my locker and began to walk over. She spotted me and waved,"Hi, Lizzie! Please, have a seat."

I sat on the seat that was set at the small, ornate table, that was set across from the girl,"Hello, Maddie." I watched as a doormouse ran off of her shoulder and greet me with a gentlemanly bow. I set my books in my lap,"You wouldn't happen to have bumbleberry tea, would you?"

"Lemme check." Maddie took off her hat and reached deep inside. She pulled out a teapot that didn't have a spout,"Indeed, I do!" She cracked the pink pot like an egg, over my cup, and poured the contents inside.

I took a few lumps of sugar and dropped them in my cup. As I stirred it with my small teaspoon, I felt emotions build up inside of me. Anxiety, worry and sadness. I breathed in the scent of my tea, before taking a sip and feeling some of my stress melting away, somewhat surprised that it did not have the stinging flavor of bumble bees. I looked at Maddie, who took off one of her spoon earrings to stir hear tea, and sighed. I couldn't tell her about my problems. No way. They would become public in no time, but... there is not a single person that understands me better.

I drank the rest of my tea, and I think I was letting my emotions show, because she spoke up,"What's wrong, Lizzie?"

I reverted back to riddlish, our native language,"A queen of hearts without the corners, a rounded card put aside."(translation: I'm feeling a bit lost.)

Maddie frowned a bit,"I'm sure we'll find a way home soon." She gasped as the school bell rang and stood up,"Oops! We gotta go!"

I stood up and waved as I walked away, watching as Maddie put everything back in her hat. I stook my nose up and stiffined my lip, trying to look as queenly as possible. Each carefully timed footstep making clacking sounds on the marble hallway floor. I'm sure I looked a bit unapproachable to many, as I have been told that I look mean. Though, it's not like I really am mean. My destiny is to be a riddle, not evil or mean. Some people forget that.

I turn the corner and suddenly find myself leaning against the wall, covering my ears as a loud screech filled them. My heart raced and I shook my head, trying to get the Jabberwocky's terrifying cries out of my head. I wish this would all just stop.

That's when a wide grin floated next to me,"Why, Lizzie~ Skipping class? I'm surprised!" Kitty soon made herself visible around the smile and giggled.

"I would say the same thing, but... You already know that's a lie." I remarked.

Kitty purred,"Why, princess. I'm shocked that you would assume so, of me." I gave her a knowing look, to which she grinned,"You know me too well~"

"I have to. It's a queen's duty to know about those in her kingdom."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Kitty spoke,"So... What was happening there? You were freaking out-"

"It's nothing." I interrupted,"I just have a headache from my last class. That's why I'm going to skip next class and get some air." I quickly walked away from the curious Kitty, waving a goodbye to her. Once outside, I strolled out and sat on a statue's base. Why are these nightmares in my head? I haven't seen the Jabberwocky in years! Is it a sign? Is he somehow going to come to Ever After? The very thought of that made my heart clench with feelings of anger and fear.

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts as a leather bound book came and hit me square in the face. The force of the hit made me fall to the ground, groaning in pain. That really hurt!

I sat up, holding my nose, as I heard footseps running towards me,"Lizzie!" I opened my eyes and saw Daring come towards me, wearing his bookball uniform.

He knealed down on one knee and put a hand on my shoulder," Are you okay?"

"I think so..." I took my hand off my nose,"I-is it bleeding?"

"No. Thank goodness." He helped me stand and frowned a bit,"I'm so sorry."

I fixed the crown on my head and picked up the bookball. I dusted it off and handed it to Daring,"Here. It's okay..."

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yes, but..." I touched my nose gently, rubbing it a little,"I have a headache. Skipping one General Villiany class won't hurt, right?" I sighed,"I just have so much on my mind..."

"The six impossible things?" He uttered.

I nodded,"Yes, but now that is down to five. I had bumbleberry tea with Maddie and, to my disappointment, it did not taste stingy, like bumblebees. It was rather sweet. I liked it." I sat back down on the statue, smiling as he sat next to me,"Though, rose tea is still my favorite."

Daring chuckled,"Well, you are, yourself, a beautiful rose. It makes all the sense in the world that you love rose tea."

Normally, I would question his meaning behind this rose-on-rose cannibalism, but I remembered that I am in Ever After, and this may be a form of flattery or flirtation. With that on mind, I could not help the slight blush that appeared on my pale cheeks.

He picked up my books that had fallen on the floor and handed them to me, holding the bookball under an arm. His fingers brushed against mine and I pulled back, looking away,"Don't you have to go back to practice?"

He pondered for a moment,"I should, but... They have other bookballs, right?"

I smiled and nodded. We sat there and spoke for several minutes. The conversation was mostly about school and interests. I was doing my best to avoid talking about my nightmares, and I had a feeling that he knew I was evading from talking about something.

He put his hand on my knee,"You know, Lizzie, you could talk to me about anything. I'm here for you, because that is what friends do."

I blushed a little. Friends. Yes, we are friends and that's not a bad thing. Thinking of my mother's advice on the subject of friends made me sad and confused. I put my hand upon his and nodded,"Thank you..." I pulled my hand back and stood up as the school bell suddenly rang. I was feeling the urge to spill out all my worries to him, but that monster strikes again.

Daring stood up and looked at me,"Darn... Well, how about we go for a dragon ride after school and finish our chat?"

I smiled slightly,"Sure." I watched him run away, presumably to the lockers to change. I cleared my throat and stuck my nose up as I walked along, lips stiff. Despite this cold and queenly facade, my mind was, once again, jumbled with thoughts. Though, they were of a different nature. Was I ready to tell someone about the dreams? My worries? My pride tells me not to do do it. To never show any weak spots!... But my heart... It tells me that I want friends. It tells me that I need to tell Daring about these dreams. These nightmares. These possible premonitions. And as the future queen of hearts, I must follow mine to wherever it leads me.

_**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I was in the middle of moving to a new house, so I barely had time to work on this. Once I settled down, I started typing like a madwoman to finish this. I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I didn't want to end up writing the whole story in one chapter, so I was being careful.**_


End file.
